Baby
by howonies
Summary: Mulai sekarang, Sunggyu dan Woohyun tinggal dalam satu tempat. Dan terjadilah sebuah tragedi yang tidak disangka. Bisakah mereka mengatasinya? Woohyun, Sunggyu, Woogyu. INFINITE. Yaoi.


Baby.

**Cast : **

**Nam Woohyun INFINITE**

**Kim Sunggyu INFINITE **

**Lee Sungjong INFINITE**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Humor (kalo bisa)**

**Halo:} akhirnya aku nulis ff lagi hihi. Castnya infinite ya, entar coba buat yang sj teentop or c-clown lagi. Semoga ceritanya ga garing ya. Oh iya ide cerita berasal dari Doo Bee Doo, inget ga yang main Rafi Ahmad tea. Sama Beelzebub sama komik Hai, Miiko.**

**Happy reading, guys!**

Author POV

Matahari bersinar cukup terik sekarang. Musim gugur baru saja tiba di Seoul, Korea Selatan ini. Terlihat beberapa murid mulai keluar dari sekolah sambil mengibaskan tangannya, mendinginkan diri mereka. Beberapa murid perempuan menguncir rambut setinggi-tinggi, dan beberapa kancing seragam anak lelaki terbuka (?)

Nam Woohyun berjalan dengan Lee Sungjong diarea lapangan, berusaha mencari tempat teduh untuk bersantai setelah suntuk dengan pelajaran biologi tadi. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, dipastikan gerumbulan anak Jeonshin High School memenuhi lapangan atau kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kau mencatat kan tadi? Bisa kupinjam catatanmu? Kukembalikan besok" ujar Woohyun, bersandar dibatang pohon terbesar dilapangan. Angin sejuk melewati tubuhnya, membuatnya memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin. Sungjong merengut, ia memang termasuk anak rajin disekoah Jeonshin. Dia terus mendapat rangking 1.

"Baiklah. Jangan rusak catatanku" balas Sungjong, merebahkan diri dirumput berbantalkan akar pohon. Mereka akhirnya terdiam, hening. "Aku bosan hidup yang begini-begini saja. Aku ingin menjalani sesuatu yang baru. Yang menegangkan atau mengasyikan. Pasti seru" cerocos Woohyun. Sungjong mendecak, menatap sahabatnya dengan tatapan 'aku tidak mau tanggung kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu'

**Woohyun POV**

Hari menjelang malam, matahari sudah hampir bersembunyi dibalik awan. Aku merasakan aliran air melewati dadaku, kakiku, dan sampai ke lantai. Mandi memang menyenangkan. Aku merasa lebih segar saat keluar dan merasakan rambut basah. Aku merasa tampan.

"Bodoh. Jangan keluar dengan penampilan seperti itu dong" gerutu Hoya, mengerjap. Hoya terlihat baru saja sampai kost ini. Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan lelah. "Kau kenapa sih hyung? Kau terlihat lelah" ujarku, merangkul bahu Hoya hyung tidak jauh tinggi denganku.

"Skripsiku ditolak lagi. Aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana" keluh Hoya, membuka beberapa kancingnya dan membiarkan dadanya terelus oleh angin sore yang lembut. Dengan sigap aku mendorongnya kekamar mandi, memberikannya handuk dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Sudah lama aku tinggal disini, sekitar 2 tahun. Orang tuaku tinggal di Amerika, bekerja disana, dengan adik perempuanku. Sementara aku menempuh pendidikan di Korea sendirian. Aku tidak tinggal bersama dengan pamanku yang pemabuk dan pemarah itu, tidak nyaman.

Sebelum aku masuk kamar, terlihatlah seorang namja didekat pintu masuk. Dia terlihat kebingungan dimeja depan. Ah, pasti Dongwoo hyung, sang penjaga kost tidak ada, pasti pacaran. Dengan cepat aku memakai baju dan menuju ke arah pintu, menemui orang yang kebingungan itu.

Ternyata orang yang kukenal, Kim Sunggyu dari kelas sebelah. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang pendiam. Dia menatapku dengan kaget, mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa gyu? Ingin tinggal disini? Penjaga kostnya sedang pergi. Pacaran" ujarku, membuka pintu kost dan membiarkannya masuk. Dia membawa 2 koper yang agak bersar juga tas jinjing berwarna biru dongker

"Ah iya woo. Kau tahu dimana kamar kosongnya kan? Aku akan tinggal disini" ujar Sunggyu, menyeret kopernya yang sedikit berat. "Ah tinggal dikamar sebelahku saja. Dengan begini aku bisa menanyakan pr kan hahaha" candaku yang disambut death glare Sunggyu. "Baik, kuantarkan" ujarku pelan, mengambil kunci kamar 14 dari laci meja depan.

**Sunggyu POV**

Kost untuk pria. Tidak jelek, tidak buruk. Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal disini, karena orangtuaku bercerai dan aku bingung untuk memihak siapa, atau akan tinggal bersama siapa. Didepan pintu kost, Woohyun menyambutku. Ternyata dia tinggal disini, haha

Woohyun dengan cepat mengantarku ke kamar di lorong 2, membuka kuncinya dan masuk. Aku mengikutinya. "Tinggal disini saja. Bagus kan? Kamar mandi ada di lorong 1" jelas Woohyun, aku menganggguk, mengerti.

Sebenarnya kamarnya tidak terlalu bagus. Hanya seranjang kasur pendek, dengan lemari kayu didekatnya. Juga meja kecil di samping kasur, dan tempat kosong didekat pintu. Walau simple, namun terlihat nyaman. Kamarnya bersih dan harum, sirkulasi udaranya bagus. Pemandangan sore ini terlihat keren di jendela kamar baruku

"Keren kan? Haha" ujar Woohyun, menempelkan wajahnya di jendela, menatap langit orange yang bersinar redup. Aku mengangguk kecil, berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kamarku ada disebelah. Kalau ada apa-apa, bilang saja padaku" kata Woohyun, disambut anggukanku.

**Author POV**

Sunggyu memejamkan matanya pelan, rasa pedas menusuk hidung dan otaknya. Ia tak bisa berpikir sekarang, keringat bercucuran dari pelipisnya, jatuh ke atas meja. "AAAAAH PEDAS" ujar Woohyun, menyeka keringatnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mulutnya terasa terbakar, ingin rasanya meloncat-meloncat sekarang.

Mereka ada di Ramen House, warung kecil didekat kost mereka. Hari sudah malam, mereka mulai mencari makan dan Woohyun mengusulkan makan ramen. Sunggyu yang tidak tahu apa-apa setuju dan mereka memesan ramen paling pedas se Seoul itu. Membuat mereka tidak bisa bercakap-cakap, terlalu sibuk dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"Woohyun! BABo! HAAAAAH PEDAS" keluh Sunggyu, menarik nafas lewat mulut, membuat rasa pedas itu hilang

"HUAAAAH. Rasanya hidungku akan meledak!" ujar Woohyun, tanpa menjawab keluhan Sunggyu, sibuk dengan teh diatas meja, matanya sudah berair.

"CKCKCK. Kalau tidak kuat jangan dipaksa makan. Lagipula kau tidak mau menurut" ujar Pak Obe, sang penjaga Ramen House. "Tapi, ramen ini cukup terkenal di Seoul kan? Tidak rugi kalian mencobanya" lanjutnya, mengedipkan mata jahil, melihat mereka yang sudah tidak karuan.

Disinilah mereka sekarang. Dikamar Woohyun. Masih dengan tatapan kosong. Mereka memegang buku matematika, namun tidak berusaha membukanya. Mereka masih ingat betapa pedasnya ramen tadi. Otak mereka mungkin sudah meledak, sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Ayo...Kerjakan" ucap Sunggyu, berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Namun Woohyun masih tidak konsentrasi, menatap dinding dengan tatapan kosong. Sunggyu mencolek bahunya, menepuk punggungnya, tidak ada reaksi.

"Aku bisa diare kalau begini terus. Perutku sakit sekarang" ujar Sunggyu, mengeluh dan memegang perutnya. Begitu juga dengan Woohyun, melakukan reaksi yang sama dengan Sunggyu, memegangi perutnya seakan perut itu bisa berjalan sendiri. Dengan cepat, Woohyun mengambil 2 gelas air dari dispenser diluar, dan meminumnya

"Aku jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar kalau begini" ujar Woohyun. Sunggyu tidak menanggapi, mulai mengerjakan pr matematikanya. Woohyun mendelik, mengeluarkan bukunya dan duduk disamping Sunggyu.

Mereka mengerjakan pr dalam diam. Mungkin bibir mereka masih panas dan pedas akibat tadi, entahlah. Woohyun kadang melirik pekerjaan Sunggyu sedikit, tanpa dihiraukan Sunggyunya sendiri.

Tak lama, Woohyun meletakan pensilnya diatas buku. Soalnya jadi semakin sulit dan kepalanya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama lagi. Ia melirik ke arah Sunggyu. Terlihatlah wajah Sunggyu yang sudah tertidur diatas ranjangnya, dengan kepala terlunglai dan mulut yang mengatup.

Sexy

"Bodoh, kenapa harus tidur disini" rengut Woohyun, menekan dahi dan ujung hidung Sunggyu bergantian. Namun Sunggyu tidak merespon, hanya mendengkur pelan dan menggerakan badannya.

Dengan sigap Woohyun menggendong Sunggyu, menidurkannya diatas ranjangnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri tidur diatas karpet tipis di lantai

Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok.

**HALO. FFNYA GAJE GA? AKU MAU BUAT BERCHAPTER HUHUHU. SEMOGA BERHASIL YA, IDENYA MIRIP MIRIP TAPI DI TAMBAH ROMANCE GITU. HAPPY READING, READERS. SARANGHAE3**

**yeryeo**


End file.
